


Call me, baby

by Tako345



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes is in debt, M/M, Wrong number Right person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345





	1. Chapter 1

01

巴基是在一家便利店门外遇到史蒂夫的。

寒冷的夜晚，下着大雪，街道上没有行人。两束车灯照亮了眼前的空旷马路，雪花砸落在地上发出接连不断的沙沙的声响。

他拎着几桶泡面和一盒速食披萨，正打算回到自己窄小的公寓，而史蒂夫就站在那儿，站在大门外的车子旁边，身穿西装，撑着把造型普通但看上去就值好几百美金的黑伞。

哇。

换做平常巴基一定会走上前搭讪两句因为这么和他胃口的男人并不总能遇见——但今晚就算了。巴基抬眼打量着他，目光划过他耀眼的金发和抿成一条直线的嘴唇。这位性感先生似乎在为什么而苦恼，眉头紧皱着，维持着笔直的站姿直到巴基走近。

对方的眼神里很清楚地写着诧异和担忧，并随着巴基的接近而变得越来越不加掩饰。

好吧。但巴基并没觉得被冒犯。

他知道自己现在看起来有多糟。朗姆洛卷走了他所有的钱逃去了德国，留下一个只支付了定金的铺位，还有成堆的订单。从今早开始一通接着一通的催款电话就打爆了他的手机。

你不能指望一个身无分文的可怜家伙能有什么好脸色。

他在转身前被那位眉头紧皱的金发男伸手拦住了。拜托。巴基想。我现在真的不想和任何人说话或上床除非你能给我一张五万美金的支票。

他太阳穴突突地发疼，甚至懒得再看这古怪的大高个一眼，然而下一秒他却不得不拉住脚跟让自己停下因为一张白花花的东西朝他递了过来，他抬头，金发男对他露出浅浅的笑容。

“半小时前有人给我打了个电话。”他口齿清晰地说——实在是过于清晰了，让巴基没法怀疑这是个幻觉——“我猜大概是你。”

巴基想不出自己该先报警还是先捡起掉在雪地里的下巴。

“你大概需要这个。”

男人递来了一张面值五万美金的支票。

 

 

02

巴基不得不承认他正在经历二十三年来最为戏剧化的夜晚。

与身旁这个介绍说自己叫史蒂夫的人相比，朗姆洛那个傻逼和他卷跑的三万块钱简直他妈的什么也算不上。

“求你别再跟着我了。”

巴基烦躁地挥手。但史蒂夫不是那些嗡嗡乱叫的小虫子，也不是一句话就可以赶走的站街女。他半个字也不肯说就只是一直走在巴基旁边，锋利的眼神几乎要把他刺穿。

过量的酒精在巴基体内奔腾，随着他的吐息融化在寒风中。

半小时前他确实在路边的电话亭里给不知道什么人拨了个电话。可他不知道那是史蒂夫，更不知道他借着醉意用食指乱戳的几个键真的会被接起来。

该死的朗姆洛。全怪朗姆洛。

他看走了眼，倒了霉运，被操蛋的现实给整个击垮了。他不敢把这件事告诉母亲，也不敢告诉还在念大学的两个妹妹，更不敢告诉山姆毕竟他最近也过得不太好。他喝了几瓶烈酒把自己灌醉，把手机留在床上随便披了件外套就这么冲出了公寓。

天上正下着几十年难遇的大雪，着急回家的人们在电话亭外匆匆经过，而他像个傻子一样站在四块脏兮兮的玻璃里面，找不到任何人可以听他倾诉。

那张华丽的海报就是在此时映入巴基的视野的。

他抹干净眼泪——他没有在哭真的没有——努力想要看清这张花花绿绿的海报。

内容讲的是某位歌星的全球巡演，最底端有一行印得非常大但巴基还是难以认清的数字。订座电话。

喔。所以现在看一场演唱会就要见鬼的、两千块？

巴基忍不住咒骂了一声。

他将手指伸向了凹凸不平的按键。他明白自己不该这样做，可他很需要对着随便什么人发泄一通，把电话后面的人当作朗姆洛狠狠地骂一顿。然后他或许就会感觉好些了，能够有力气收拾那一堆比狗屎还烂的烂摊子。

拨号从未显得这么困难，就好比醉鬼试图将钥匙对准锁孔或者把充电线卡进手机插槽。

巴基必须在按下每个键之前都看一眼那串数字。

他好像把第三位错看成了第四位，又把数字八认成了三，他的眼泪又开始往下落，因为该死的他很可能会打出去一个空号，这种感觉就好像被一层不透风的薄膜紧紧包裹，难以呼吸。

一切都糟透了。

十个按键结束。巴基曲起膝盖，垂下头，静静等待着另一头的冰冷女声告诉他：您拨打的用户不存在，请重新确认。

他等待着，胃部突然传来一阵绞痛，酸水混合着酒精涌上他的口腔和舌根。他过度地排出肺泡里的空气，直到眼前一片发黑。

然而预料中的冰冷女声并没有出现。

听筒内嘟嘟地响起来。

短短两声。随后被接起。

“你好？”

巴基一瞬间瘫坐在了地上。

他的发丝垂落在眼前还在不断地往下滴着水珠。他没带伞，账户被透支，现金剩下几张只够他买最便宜的快餐。可电话里的声音听上去温暖极了，只有一个单词但根本就是他妈的天籁——巴基从未听过这么美妙低沉的嗓音，让他觉得自己正坐在安静的演奏厅里等待一场交响乐，而糟糕的现实离他有整整一个银河系那么远。

巴基花了过长的时间调整呼吸。他感到崩溃，冲出泪腺的液体混杂着喜悦和无助。他有家人和朋友却不得不从一个陌生人那里寻求慰藉。

“嘿？你怎么了？对不起……但你听起来像是…需要一点儿帮助？”对方一定听见了他断断续续的抽噎，原本沉稳的嗓音里出现了一丝慌乱：“你还好吗？”

“不好。一点儿也不好。”巴基想强迫自己挂断电话，但他的嘴不受控制——他怎么能为了自己狗屎一般的生活去打扰对方呢——可他控制不住自己的大脑和嘴。“我快要他妈的疯了。”

“天哪，别担心。都会好起来的——我一定能帮上点什么。”

一股力量击中了巴基让他的双掌不再发颤，但残酷的现实依然在这儿，藏在昏暗的路灯和不断飘落的雪花里。于是那股力量很快冷却。

“上帝…你别搞笑了好吗。”他最终吸着鼻子从地上站起来，用拇指彻底擦干净自己的眼泪。“你什么也帮不了我。”

“可…”

“你不懂。我需要他妈的五万块。”巴基在挂断前不抱希望地说。他放任自己的肩膀下垂，像被两块沉重的铅石不断拖拽着坠入地狱。“我需要一个救世主。”

 

 

03

但显然史蒂夫下定了决心要当巴基的救世主。

他什么也不问。不问巴基的名字，不问他为什么需要钱，也不问他是否需要一把伞。史蒂夫只有一把伞所以他们走得很近，并且伞还倾向了巴基那边，让他们看起来像是一对甜蜜的情侣或是夫夫。

这简直太奇怪了，巴基几乎把自己的小臂掐到红肿可即便如此身旁的史蒂夫还是稳稳地走着，没有半点要消失的迹象。

他到底想干嘛？

说真的，他才不相信史蒂夫刚才说的只是正好路过——谁会在这种大冷天出门乱逛还正好带着一张巨额支票？

巴基确实需要钱可他又不傻。

他开始怀疑这是什么新型的追债手段，也许下一秒他就会被打晕、被绑起来关进小黑屋直到他想出办法可以弄到足够的钱。他继而想到了潜伏在城市里的黑帮和那些放高利贷的家伙们——即使史蒂夫完全不像是其中的任何一类——他脸上没有伤疤，不仅没有伤疤还该死的帅气，不仅帅气还比巴基见过的任何一位警官都看上去更正直。

从史蒂夫的身上正散发出一种无比温和的味道，让巴基在大雪中感到安心和舒适，他撑伞的那只手会随着走动的幅度不时碰到巴基的，可巴基并不反感这样的触碰。

史蒂夫的气质和那些人不一样。

好吧。他的直觉也出过意外。比如混蛋朗姆洛，这人在逃跑的前一天还演着正人君子，这惨痛的教训让巴基明白他不能就这么接受史蒂夫。

打起精神，小心一点。虽然极不情愿但他反复地告诫自己：看看你的账单吧你已经赔不起更多了。

他们似乎是在往一个明确的目的地走，天上的雪花渐渐停歇，变成密集又恼人的雨水。

巴基狠狠打了个哆嗦，意识到湿透的外套上竟然也结起了细小的冰渣。夜晚的气温骤降，他的靴子漏进了雪水，脚底冷到发疼。这让他的步伐慢下来，然后史蒂夫就像一台精密的仪器一样立刻检测到了他的不适，微微低下头，拧起眉毛看他。

“抱歉，你可能有别的地方想去，但我认为你得先来一杯热可可。”

不。我哪儿也没想去。

我只是在他妈的随便乱走还要时刻提防着你不把我砸晕了塞进后备箱。

…不过热可可听上去挺不错的。

“嗯哼。”巴基从鼻腔里挤出两个疲惫的音节。

“好。那我们走吧。”

史蒂夫露出满意的微笑，在巴基反应过来之前就把他推进了街边一家咖啡馆。

 

 

04

史蒂夫在点单前仔细询问了可可和牛奶相比哪一种更能解酒。

什么？

这人是认真的吗？

如果不是因为冻僵的腿使不上半点力气，巴基绝对会站起身马上离开。他知道自己闻起来就像在充满酒精的温泉水里泡了一整夜，但在公共场合被当成需要照顾的酒鬼让他感到羞耻。这还是他第一次喝醉。操。

五分钟后一杯热腾腾的牛奶端到了他面前，而史蒂夫则为自己点了咖啡。

他们喝着各自的饮料不说话，咖啡馆里也没人说话。巴基的外套在充足的暖气中逐渐变干，双腿暂时摆脱了令他感到刺痛的僵硬和冰冷，而且谢天谢地他的视野也清晰多了，酒精随着呼吸被排出，大脑可以运作，他看向对面的史蒂夫，男人正望着窗外不知道在想些什么。

对方明显是个阔佬。巴基咬着吸管，在注视了几秒后移开视线。

——那种签出五万块也根本不当一回事的阔佬。

巴基本来也可以成为这种人，但他从证券交易中心辞职了，信了朗姆洛的花言巧语和他搭伙，并为此丢掉了所有积蓄。

他拨弄着外套的拉链，心想这玩意儿也是值几百刀的东西呢，他没必要在史蒂夫面前自惭形秽，假如他想复职那么随时都可以，他能很快拥有稳定而充裕的收入，攒够钱付清欠款，他能搞定这些的，即使没有史蒂夫的帮忙。

总之他一下子就有了质问史蒂夫的底气。

“你到底为什么要帮我？”他冷静地开口，“我们以前并不认识吧？”

他甚至懒得追究史蒂夫是怎么凭借一通公共电话就找了过来。

“我…”史蒂夫收回目光看进巴基的双眼，某些复杂的情绪在他脸上一闪而过，定格成一个平淡的微笑，“我们认识。而且认识了挺久的，巴克。”

巴基再一次思考究竟是要先报警还是先捞起他掉进牛奶里的下巴。

记忆在他的脑袋里收拢，他不会记错，因为全世界只有一个人会叫他巴克。

可他以为这人早已经死掉了！

“史蒂夫…罗杰斯！？”他努力不让自己吼出来但是他怎么能不对着史蒂夫大吼，“你他妈的、你为什么？…”

“一言难尽。”史蒂夫简短地说：“你都想起来了对不对？”

哦操。一切都乱透了。

所以史蒂夫不仅从那场大火中活了下来还从一个金发小矮个长成了现在这副迷人的模样？

他真的不是在做梦吗？

巴基仍旧处于震惊之中而史蒂夫毫不留情地丢给他下一个炸弹，“相信我，巴基。”他的蓝眼睛还和十年前那样得明亮纯粹，“我愿意为你做任何事。”

 

 

05

巴基最终没有接受史蒂夫的好意并以‘让我再想想’的理由拒绝了他。

他在回家的路上打电话给山姆，告诉他史蒂夫还活着。

“我靠！？”电话那头传来类似于汽水被喷出来的声音，“这竟然是真的...”

巴基觉得他话里有话。

“你这是什么意思？”

“哥们，你应该关注一下时尚了。”山姆的话音变远，取而代之的是一阵鼠标的敲击声，“我是三天前看到这则消息的，上面说一位最近很火的艺术家要来纽约拍卖他的十七幅系列画作，并且展出几幅非卖品。我以为他只是和史蒂夫重名了，但现在看来世界上的巧合也没有那么多。”

“你的意思是史蒂夫就是那个艺术家？”

“百分之百。”

巴基还想质问几句但山姆传来的链接让他闭紧了嘴。

“天啊…”

那一系列画作的主角正是十年前的他和史蒂夫。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

06

巴基认为他和史蒂夫应该先回忆一下两人在十年前的过往。

比如史蒂夫是个多么倔强的小家伙，而巴基差不多每天都要为了这顽固的小孩去和不同年级的男生们干架，拼尽全力却还是弄得鼻青脸肿——好吧，但他心甘情愿，因为他不仅是史蒂夫绘画课的模特，也是他最要好的伙伴，他们会在周末一起逛公园，还会偶尔逃掉习题课去看每周六新上映的电影。

巴基认为他们的对话应该这样开始。

可事情不知道为什么就变成了‘好的让我们来看看你那些需要五万刀才能付清的订单到底都是些啥。’

“噢…”巴基呆呆地望着这位曾经的挚友。

他今天也穿了整齐的西装搭配一条素色领带，细碎的金发在晴天里显得更加夺目。

巴基不得不承认他变化了太多，就像是…从幼年起便深埋在心中的伟大抱负终于有了能与之相配的强壮外壳，医生说他活不过十二岁，可他不仅做到了，还成为了有名气的艺术家，虽然巴基一时间还不能完全消化掉这些，但他真的为史蒂夫感到高兴。

“嘿。”蓝眼睛艺术家被巴基盯得不自在，脸颊浮起两团浅浅的粉红。这一点倒是和以前很相似。“你在想什么？”

“什么也没想，史蒂薇。”

听完这话的史蒂夫立刻将眉毛拧成了一个结。

天啊。

这让巴基回忆起了十年前的无数个傍晚，他和史蒂夫拌着嘴一起回家，每当他叫出这个绰号试图逗乐他的时候，史蒂夫的眉间反而会出现一个深深的结。

这感觉真是棒极了。

堆积的雪花在阳光下渐渐消融，他们并肩沿着街道走向昨天那家咖啡馆。明媚的天气让巴基忍不住弯起一抹微笑。如果他裤袋里的手机没在一直震动的话这简直要成为整个冬天里最棒的日子。

“抱歉，我们刚刚说到哪儿了？”巴基把手机掏出来调整为静音，不想面对这一摊烂糟糟的现实但显然他们有更紧迫的事情要做，“…喔，对，债务。”

于是昨天夜里那股沉重的无力感又回来了。

马路对面的信号灯变成红色，他低着头在史蒂夫的身后停下，努力地深呼吸并以此来掩饰突然加速的心跳。

债务。

“…三万块用来租赁铺位，剩下的两万用来买一些乱七八糟的玩意儿……像是桌椅、书架，什么的..”

他说得很小声，史蒂夫干脆弯腰凑到他身旁，浅色的睫毛随着他的吐息一眨一眨。

“你要开一家书店？”

“可以这么说。”巴基躲闪着看进他的蓝眼睛，“…大家可以来这儿看书，喝咖啡、听音乐，想做什么都可以，包括睡午觉……总之是个很温暖的像家一样的地方。”

他们身后站了更多的人，正巧赶上高峰期，两人和上班族一同挤在路边等待漫长的红灯。

“这个想法很不错。”史蒂夫眼底亮晶晶的，“但这不是那个见鬼的朗姆洛的主意吧？”

“不，当然不是。”巴基的心情好了一些。‘见鬼的朗姆洛’？这应该是史蒂夫能说出来的最坏的评价了。“我们本来是大学同学，但并不是特别熟。毕业后我们在一个论坛上重新认识…你知道，就是那种用来聊天和吹牛的论坛。”他望了一眼信号灯，还有二十秒才变成绿色，“我在上面发帖说了这个想法，然后朗姆洛就找了过来，再之后就…”他沮丧地耸了耸肩，“那阵子我正好烦透了每天呆在交易中心面对那些没完没了的数字和报告，所以没考虑太多就辞了职……天哪，我本以为…”

“好的巴克。我想我明白了。”史蒂夫利落地打断他并且点了点头，“你没必要自责。”

巴基感到他宽厚的手掌正贴着自己的后背。

“我会帮你把这些都处理好——你不必再回去上班，也不必去做任何你不想做的事情。”史蒂夫领着他穿过马路，依旧令人安心地微笑着，侧过身子注视他的双眼。“我会帮你。”

 

 

07

“听着山姆，听我说，史蒂夫简直就是他妈的天使——”从咖啡馆回来后巴基立刻给山姆拨去电话，“你绝对想象不到——”

昨晚他已经提前和对方解释过自己为什么会在一夜之间破产，而山姆的反应远比想象中激烈。他花了半个小时咒骂‘我操我就跟你说了朗姆洛绝对他妈的不是什么好人’，又花了半小时询问‘嘿所以你现在还能吃上饭吗你有没有钱缴电费如果没有你可以先来我这儿’。

只有这时候巴基才会意识到山姆的确有在好好关心自己。

“想象不到什么？”此刻接起电话的山姆有些咬字不清，巴基猜他还没起床，“等等，你又去见罗杰斯了？”

“为了那张支票的事。”巴基尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么愉快，“我们打算先把账单付清，然后我再慢慢攒钱把那五万块还给他。”

“你们？他？”山姆翻着白眼做了个呕吐脸，“所以是怎样？你们已经变得这么要好了？Best friend forever？”

巴基真的很喜欢山姆在这一方面的刻薄，虽然两人的日常相处模式就是互损。“放心吧老朋友。”他大笑着说，“你在我这里的地位非常稳固。”

山姆也笑了，翻了他起床后的第二个白眼。

“混蛋巴恩斯。”

好吧。但一切都显得那么不可思议，巴基仍旧怀疑自己是在做梦，他从不觉得自己值得这种好运可史蒂夫的出现一下子带走了他的所有苦难。

他忍不住回想起一小时前他们在暖和的咖啡馆里，史蒂夫从坐下的那一刻就接管了他的每一通电话。那些不断找上门来的供应商和家具送货员，逾期未缴纳的款项和三万的店铺租赁费，史蒂夫把它们一一解决了。巴基看着他挂掉一通又接起另一通，用温和却强硬的语气询问汇款方式，等巴基喝完了自己的拿铁，他的手机也不再有催款电话打进来。

“你们现在还待在一起吗？”山姆从床上爬起来走去门口签快递，打着哈欠。

“没，我在家呢。史蒂夫说他要去布置画展，先走了。”巴基则坐进沙发拿起平板，“为什么这么问？”

“拜托，你只毕业了一年巴恩斯，却活得像个不会接网线的老头。”山姆很明显在憋笑，“你都不上推特关心一下自己的BFF？”

“操。”

一丝不安爬上了巴基的脊髓。

他按照山姆的指示在搜索框里键入SteveRogers，艺术家、画家，没错，艺术家史蒂夫在五分钟前发布了一张新照片，配字是一颗爱心加上一个棕色的小鹿图案。

“我觉得比起BFF史蒂夫更想做你的男朋友。”山姆剧烈的笑声几乎可以穿透巴基的耳膜，“看啊，这下全世界都知道你喝咖啡时要用两只手一起捧着杯子了——”

 

 

08

山姆还活着的唯一原因就是他提出要到酒吧去庆祝史蒂夫即将举办的画展兼拍卖会。

他们约定的时间是三天后，这让巴基能在两人再次见面前好好消化史蒂夫那条莫名其妙的推特。

男朋友。

巴基指挥着几个人粉刷店铺里的墙壁，陆陆续续送来的家具和摆件也要按照设计图放在恰当的位置。有关史蒂夫的回忆只会趁着午间休息找过来，让他不自觉地开始微笑。

其实巴基内心很清楚，假如他们在此之前并不认识对方他甚至会主动对史蒂夫开展追求——为什么不呢？史蒂夫完全就是他喜欢的那一型，无论长相还是性格，但他们十年前曾经是最要好的朋友，那么情况就有些奇怪了。

巴基不敢问史蒂夫配字里的爱心是什么意思，然而山姆的话又总是在他脑海里挥之不去。史蒂夫每天都给会给他发一两条简讯，内容也无非是问候店铺的布置进展，以及叮嘱他不要熬夜早些睡觉。

但他每天都必须熬夜因为他要快点把店铺开起来才能赚钱，每天只睡四个小时的生活令他倚着墙都能做梦。

他做了好多梦，梦见史蒂夫坐在巨大的画板后面，铅笔擦过纸面发出好听的沙沙声。他是史蒂夫的模特，所以史蒂夫每画几分钟就会探出头来看他一眼，有时只是短暂的一瞥，有时却会停驻好久。那对蓝眼睛里透露出来的情绪即使是在梦中也令巴基脸红心跳，然后电钻的声音将他惊醒，他揉着酸痛的肩膀，眼前的影子却依旧是身穿白衬衫的男孩，还有他被风吹得支棱起来的金发。

少年时的懵懂爱意在他胸腔里撞出一片彩虹。

 

 

09

尽管多么不愿意面对，但约定好的庆祝日还是到来了。

巴基决定在去酒吧之前先回公寓把身上的衣服换掉。经过了一天的工作，他的外套上沾满了粉尘，牛仔裤也蹭了好几块灰白的斑点，他还花时间仔细打理了这几天新长出来的胡渣，确保自己看上去足够干净，因此走到隔壁街区的酒吧时史蒂夫和山姆已经等在那儿了。

史蒂夫坐在山姆的左边，穿着夹克和休闲裤，见他走近便抬头向他微笑。巴基觉得自己的心跳漏了半拍，和他匆忙打了招呼就跑到山姆的右边坐下，手指紧张地揪在一起。两人似乎都不太理解巴基为什么要这样，但也没有发问。

他们先是叫了好几轮shot。

期间史蒂夫一直想找机会和巴基说话但都被他敷衍了过去。这让史蒂夫感到疑惑。即使是隔着喝到第三轮就发起酒疯的山姆，巴基也能看见他拧成结的眉毛。

为了缓解气氛他们接着聊了些初中毕业之后的事——巴基在纽约继续念完了高中，而山姆去了佐治亚州，他们还提到了一些曾经的同学，比如娜塔莎和克林顿，他们最近一块儿去了俄罗斯。

“史蒂夫，我还是很好奇…”哦——果然这个话题还是要被提起来，巴基的胸口紧了紧，可他没能捂住山姆的嘴，“关于那场火灾…”

短暂的沉默出现在三人之间，该死，巴基不由自主地和史蒂夫对望，从他的眼神里巴基能看出来他并不是很想谈这个。

他让自己的身子尽可能地陷进软座的靠背，一只手搭在额头上闭起了眼，放任自己沉浸在酒精带来的晕眩中。

史蒂夫提到了绘画班组织的野外写生、那场可怕的森林大火，他被迫跳进了河里并随着水流飘出了很远，也因此避开了蔓延的火势。

后面的对话巴基没有听清，他好像迷迷糊糊地睡着了直到他的口袋里响起铃声。

这特殊的旋律告诉他有一批新的物品需要签收。

他呻吟着，勉强坐起来，发现山姆在不远处正和一个女孩儿跳舞，而史蒂夫还在原来的位置上，垂着脑袋划手机，脸颊很红，像是也喝醉了。

“老天…”巴基接起电话，得知新到的东西是一套有半面墙那么大的组合柜，它应该放进店铺可那儿已经锁了门。“史蒂夫…”他往左边挪了挪，视野有些摇晃，“我有一个柜子要先搬到公寓去，可那玩意儿、呃……太他妈大了…”

“喔。你需要我帮忙吗？”史蒂夫接住他摔过来的肩，气息里带着柠檬和炽热的酒味儿。“我搬得动……一整个柜子…”

“那真是好极了。”巴基看着史蒂夫控制不住自己的傻笑——他今天真的喝得有点多。“…我们走。”

 

 

10

两个醉汉把组合柜抬上公寓的全过程应该拍成一部喜剧。

他们在撞了无数次墙之后终于把这个大家伙弄进了门。巴基撑着膝盖喘气。天知道他竟然在短短一星期内就喝醉了两次。

他觉得胃有点疼，但史蒂夫的情况比他更不乐观。他瘫坐在地板上，后脑勺靠着沙发，曲起一只腿，眼神像机械一般跟着他从左到右，见他看过来了就露出那种醉鬼才有的傻兮兮的笑。

巴基走到他面前，双手穿过他的腋下想把他抬起来。至少要把他搬上沙发。巴基想。然后再拿条厚毯子什么的。他的手臂发力，史蒂夫却一动不动，尝试了几回反倒是被他拉进了怀里。

“巴克…”史蒂夫的手臂环上来蹭着他的脖子呢喃，一头金发占据了他大部分的视线。“我…呃、”他嗓音黏糊糊的，“我太高兴了…”

“…什么？…”

“昨天接到电话的时候…”史蒂夫打了个酒嗝，嘟哝着像是在说梦话，却一下下地眨着睫毛用它们刮蹭巴基的耳朵，语气委屈。“我就知道那一定是你。”史蒂夫的吐息让巴基觉得又痒又烫，“…可你…可你刚才为什么不肯理我？嗯？…”

巴基说不出半个字，只觉得史蒂夫的怀抱让他双腿发软。

他感到两片温热的东西擦过了侧颈的肌肤。史蒂夫把全部的身体重量都压向他，直到他们躺在地板上满脸通红地对视。

一瞬间巴基的世界里就只剩下史蒂夫迷蒙的蓝眼珠和微微张开的性感嘴唇。

“…巴克？”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

11

巴基倒希望自己是真的喝醉了。

他喉咙里保存着酒精和牛油果酱的味道，呼吸里滚烫的气温一部分来源于血液里的威士忌，剩下的则来源于笼罩在他上方的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫永远拥有让他变清醒的魔力——或者只是让他醉得更加厉害可他却误以为知道自己正在他妈的做些什么——好吧，但这些都不重要因为重要的是他根本无法面对某些冲撞在他心里的念头：

他想要史蒂夫吻他、触碰他的肌肤。

他的嘴唇看上去如此诱人。操。他无法克制地去那样幻想，幻想史蒂夫看着他一点点俯下身来，带着他的金发和蓝眼珠逐渐向他靠近。他的一只腿放在史蒂夫分开的膝盖之间，另一只腿古怪地倚靠着布艺沙发。他们正挤在沙发和茶几之间的窄小空隙中。巴基不确定他可怜的茶几是不是被推出去了几公分——除了强壮的肌肉他和史蒂夫的体格其实并没有相差很多。所以，他觉得太热也太挤了。

他想要史蒂夫吻他。

天啊。

某几个瞬间他似乎在史蒂夫的眼神里看到了相同的念头。噢。小史蒂薇喝醉了酒，而酒精带来的任何蠢事都可以理解。

可是不行。巴基是年长的那一个，也想做清醒的那一个。他流了好多汗，他应该清醒很多了，能够摆脱那些关于亲吻的愚蠢想法并且伸出手去把不清醒的史蒂夫推开。

他必须赶紧逃离这儿然后在浴室里解决掉腿间那股令他羞耻的冲动。

室内安静得只能听到两人的呼吸。巴基开始庆幸自己换了一条紧身牛仔裤，这让他的勃起并没有想象中那么明显。

哦操。可他真的太他妈太硬了。那是史蒂夫啊。

然而小史蒂薇完全不能明白为什么巴基放在他肩膀上的手不是将他拉近而是把他推远。他的眉毛拧起来，用那双没人能抗拒的蓝眼睛表示反对，同时从嘴里发出不满的咕噜声。他的上半身被推远了可胯部却与巴基的更加紧贴，甚至有意无意地重重下压。

事情终于失去了控制。

巴基能感受到史蒂夫腿间的那团巨物仿佛下一秒他的休闲裤拉链就会崩开。

“巴克…？”趁着巴基分神史蒂夫又把脑袋埋进了他的颈间，火热的唇瓣紧紧碾着他的下颌，两只手钻进腰线和地板之间的缝隙，将他搂到怀中。

“你不希望我留在这儿？”

“我…”

“拜托了巴克…”

“别，史蒂夫…别这样。”巴基不自觉地颤抖，他只要稍微改变角度就能吻上史蒂夫金色的发梢。老天。“你喝醉了，史蒂夫。”

“…你不想我留在这儿？”

“不，我没…”

“…嗯？”

史蒂夫的身体烫得像团岩浆，巴基揉着他的后脑勺叹气。

“我只是…不希望你明天醒来了就后悔…你懂吗。”

“噢…”这个回答让史蒂夫吃吃地笑起来。他像小狗一样愉快地哼哼着，沿着巴基的下颌线一直吻到发红的耳肉，巴基一边喘息一边将手指穿过他脑后的金发，既想要对方靠近却又犹豫不决。“也许我应该把这句话理解成…‘我愿意’…？”

“什么？”巴基再一次感到了晕眩，费了很大力气才没有把腿攀上史蒂夫的腰或是类似的——他快乐的灵魂早已经飞到另一个宇宙去了鬼才知道他正在用谁的声音讲话，“等等、什么意思…？”

“我不会后悔的。巴克。”史蒂夫对他眨眼。

“我知道了、你先起来…”

史蒂夫满意地撑起身子，“你知道？”

“我，呃…”巴基扭过头去，避开他发亮的蓝眼珠，将混乱中被推到腰间的衬衫扎进皮带。“我知道。因为，那个…天啊、我看了你的…画。”

Well。这才是他今晚在酒吧不愿意搭理史蒂夫的原因。

那些画，没被展出来的那些，史蒂夫把它们放到了推特上，他的账号只开了三个月所以巴基很快就都翻完了。大部分是描绘风景的速写和草稿，没有配字，余下的部分则全部都画着同一个人。正脸、侧脸、背影。

巴基当然清楚画中的男孩是谁。

“抱歉。”史蒂夫听罢真诚地说，“我应该早点儿来找你。对不起，但我一直都——”

好。

巴基已经明白了。

一串细小的火焰沿着他的脊椎爬满全身，在每一个细胞里欢快地舞动。他感到前所未有的安心和温暖。即使他一时间还没明白这是为什么。

“我在军队里待了很多年，退役之后才有机会重新拿起了画笔。这感觉很棒，除了我想念着你却不知道你在哪儿。”史蒂夫现在完全不像个醉鬼了，他帮助两人坐起来，然后巴基突然意识到见鬼的史蒂夫可能根本就没喝多。

“那不重要。”巴基小心翼翼地靠在史蒂夫身上，“所以你——”

“是的。”

好。

好极了。那么那颗爱心所表达的就是山姆告诉他的那个意思。好极了。

“我很幸运。”史蒂夫接着说，几乎是用一种虔诚的目光看着他，“你本来有千万种可能会把电话打到任何一个陌生人的手机上，可你没有。”

“是啊。我没有。”

巴基也看着史蒂夫，看他几次张开嘴好像要说些什么但只是再次将他揽入怀中——此刻他身上大概只有酒精和呛人的烟草味儿，可史蒂夫用最坚实的力度紧抱着他就像再也舍不得放开。

“…谢谢。”他叹息着说。

 

 

12

第二天早上巴基是被自己的手机铃声吵醒的。

他不确定那是闹钟还是山姆打来的电话，总之它响了一会儿，大约五秒，接着安静下来。可就在他想翻个身继续睡觉的时候，一个沙哑的声音在离他很近的地方出现。“呃…山姆…？”

所以这不是脑中而是山姆打来的电话。

所以这是山姆打来的电话而史蒂夫替他接了。

史蒂夫还不小心按了免提。

“我操！”山姆的大吼把两人完全弄醒了并且各自从床的两端跳了下去。“你们怎么回事！？”

这之后巴基花了大概六个月的时间解释他们并没有在重逢的第一个星期就搞上了床。这比任何事都更难说清楚因为那时他们正在讨论去哪里度蜜月。

而现在从床上跳下去的两人看着对方陷入了无尽的尴尬中。

巴基回想不起来昨天晚上他们是怎么从沙发挪到了自己的卧室。他只记得自己在史蒂夫的怀里坐了很久直到后者合上眼嘟囔‘我好困’，他可能盯着史蒂夫的睫毛发呆到了深夜，或是控制不住去吻了他柔软的金发，总之他们没有上床。这个结论竟然该死的令人失落又叫人倍感安慰。

一分钟后又一通电话响起，这回是史蒂夫的。他从口袋里抽出手机并对巴基露出一个歉意的微笑，而巴基耸耸肩，打算先去浴室洗漱。

他在洗手池前用冷水不断拍洗发烫的脸颊，期间隐约听见了‘画展’‘资金’和‘拍卖’之类的词汇。这意味着史蒂夫今天要出门工作。

喔。这下子巴基是真的感到失望了，看来他只能一个人想办法把客厅里那个巨大的组合柜弄到店里去。或者找山姆。好吧他还没做好准备见山姆。因此只有他一个人。

巴基以为他将自己的失落隐藏得很好，他挺擅长这个。他走出浴室，来到料理台一侧的冰箱前胡乱地翻找食材。

史蒂夫若有所思地看着他，在他开口询问早餐是吃布丁还是提拉米苏之前就笑着反问，“你想一起来吗？”

“啊？什么？”

“展厅基本布置好了，要去做最后的确认。”史蒂夫像是有些害羞，还有点不自信。“你想一起来吗？”

老天。巴基永远、一辈子都不会拒绝史蒂夫的微笑。

“然后我们可以一起解决这个组合柜的问题。”

“好。”巴基也绽放出大大的笑容。“当然。”

 

 

13

史蒂夫的画展简直棒呆了巴基从没见过这么棒的画，令他全然沉浸其中。

他看见了战场，也看见了年幼时的布鲁克林。史蒂夫在他们走过那十七幅即将被拍卖的系列作品时捏紧了巴基的手。

“我想我有些后悔了。”他驻足在最后一幅画前，画中的巴基正牵着他往回家的方向走去，天空中的星辰和夕阳相接。

“为什么？”巴基也停下脚步，“这些是你最为出色的画作，你应该为它们骄傲。”

“我确实为它们骄傲。但我还是后悔。”史蒂夫皱着眉满脸固执，“它们应该留下来挂在我们的家里。”

我们的。

巴基的身子僵了一瞬，紧接着就被无法言明的温暖覆盖。史蒂夫慌乱地试图松开巴基的手但巴基将它们更紧地握住。

就像一个不言而喻的承诺。

史蒂夫咬着嘴唇埋下脸，任由一个欣喜的笑容在他的嘴角扩散。

巴基觉得自己的脸很热，他的全身都很热，他知道史蒂夫也一样，这再好不过了。

他们牵着手看完了剩下的画。史蒂夫在离开展厅前吻了吻巴基的手背，仿佛全世界没有比这更自然的事。

 

 

14

但组合柜依旧是个很大的问题。

他们最终不得不叫来一辆搬家货车，把柜子和另外一些物品一起送到了店铺。

史蒂夫留下来帮巴基完成组装的工作，还用粉刷剩余的颜料在墙壁上作画。他画了一只站在森林中回眸的鹿仔，巴基调侃他说要不要再加一头小狮子，这成功地让两人都红了脸。

“没有黄色的颜料了巴基。”

“喔喔。确实是呢。”

他们每天都花很长的时间待在一起。特别是在拍卖会顺利结束之后。

史蒂夫暂时在巴基的公寓里住了下来，早上七点晨跑，九点吃完早餐开车去装修中的小店。巴基想象中那个家一样的地方因为有史蒂夫的存在而变成了真正完整的家。

开张的前一天他们坐在柔软的躺椅里，看着从落地窗外照进来的明亮余晖。

“壁炉。”史蒂夫对巴基说，“我们应该安一个壁炉。”

“在这儿？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。

“在家？”

寒冷的冬日已经过去，渐渐升高的气温让人昏昏欲睡。巴基找到史蒂夫的手和他十指相扣，一束阳光跳动在它们交握的手上，像一团火焰。

“你说得没错。”他闭上眼陷入这片金红色的暖意，“我们应该安一个壁炉。”

 

 

15

春天来得很快。紧接着是夏天。

和史蒂夫相处的日子比巴基预料中的更惬意快乐，像是他们本就该这样，本就该这样互相爱着，像是已经爱了七十年或者更多。

巴基攒够了五万块但是史蒂夫拒绝收下。

他总这样固执不是么。巴基可以理解。

六月中旬的一个下午，从三点开始天边就积满了灰黑的云，要下暴雨了。巴基在五点半离开店铺，二十分钟后他的口袋里多了一个沉甸甸的戒指盒。

被晚高峰堵在路上的感觉并不好，巴基烦躁地敲着方向盘。他已经在这个街区停了整整一个小时，接近七点，史蒂夫一定给他打了很多个电话可他的手机早就没电自动关机了。该死。

他最后把车子停在一家酒店门口打算步行回家。

密集的雨点在他刚走出停车场时就猛烈地砸下来，巴基只好加快脚步。

虽然临近夏日但瓢泼的雨水还是让他感到了冰冷。他在街道上奔跑着，寻找什么地方可以让他暂时避雨。他没想到自己会经过那个电话亭，几个月前的回忆涌进了他的脑袋，他不由自主地跑向那儿，不顾全身上下都被雨淋透。

把电话柄握在手里的感觉让巴基的手掌又有些发颤，不是因为恐惧或绝望，而是单纯的喜悦。

现在的巴基就算蒙着眼也能正确拨出史蒂夫的号码。这让他再次感叹所有一切竟然不是一个美好的梦。

当然了。这当然不是梦。

他和史蒂夫的重逢就像是上天早就安排好的巧合，他们搬进了大房子，拥有了半面墙那么大的壁炉，巴基的店铺生意不好也不坏，史蒂夫还是做着不爱张扬的艺术家。他们的家里挂了好几幅史蒂夫的作品，而画中的人不再是过去式而属于现在和未来。

听筒里的嘟嘟声还是那样，只响了两声就被接起。

巴基放松地曲起左腿，食指在玻璃的雾气上一遍遍画着爱心。

“你好？”

史蒂夫一定认出了他的呼吸声，因为很快他就轻笑着问道，“嘿，你听起来像是……需要一点儿帮助？”

“是的。”巴基在玻璃中看见了自己的笑容，“我想我需要一把伞。”

他的另一只手在口袋里触摸着那对戒指。

“还有呢？”

雨点停歇了，夜晚的城市流溢出霓虹和暖黄色灯火。

“和一位丈夫。”

 

 


End file.
